


I go far for you

by Shir4Chii



Series: The little dancer [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Depression, Desert, Eventual Happy Ending, I am not good with these, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir4Chii/pseuds/Shir4Chii
Summary: Akihito lives now with Feilong. Mourning on Asami who he believes to be dead. Asami on the other hand is very much alive and traveling to China, he has to get his little dancer back.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Takaba Akihito/Liu Fei Long
Series: The little dancer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/740172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	I go far for you

**Author's Note:**

> I am back baby!

The little dancer with blue eyes and exotic blonde hair was dancing in the center of the dark room. He wore seen through garments and only his privates were unseen, orders of the emperor, but he did not care. Only he was seen candles circled him as he danced, jumped and swayed his hips on the beat of the music. This was him a dancer.

In his right hand he held a sword, handling it smoothly and careful not to hurt himself. The dance was telling of two lovers fighting together the world that wanted to seperate them. Their love burned passionately between them. Until one day the woman was captured and killed. The man could not live with out his lover and he killed himself. 

Akihito acted as if he would impale himself with the sword and red cloth was around the sword acting as blood. Akihito collapsed on the floor eyes empty of life.  
The crowd cheered to him on his performance and servants light more candles. The room came brighter and it revealed the throne before Akihito.  
The boy rose from his spot and went to the throne kneeling on the huge pillow laid beside it. 

A man with long black hair was sitting on the throne, he looked to Akihito.  
‘That was wonderful performance my little dancer.’ He said. Akihito snarled back, ‘I am not your little dancer Feilong.’  
Feilong chuckled and apologised, ‘I am sorry Akihito.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am still little bit scared to be working on this again as I have been hiding not sure if anyone will want to read this with my grammar. I try hard to write well, so many of you would not gringe how bad my grammar is. On the other side of this I am pretty happy to work on this again. I have had many ideas how this will go on in the future.


End file.
